Ch.89: Greetings (7)
Sylvia sits on a rock, having having troubled feelings about her decision to put an end to Angela' s life. She is asking herself why she feels so nervous despite of being certain that there are no evidence anywhere that proves that she is the one who did it. Suddenly, someone's voice is heard from behind her, saying in a melodic tone that he has seen everything. Sylvia is taken aback. She turns and sees Neal, who is leaning on a tree nearby. Neal explains to the shocked Sylvia how he used his ability to follow her. He then tells her that he has witnessed something really interesting and smiles arrogantly at her. As Sylvia is wondering what she should do, so that the boy won't reveal what he has just witnessed, Neal tells her to stop thinking about it, and declares that he can overcome Sylvia's monstrous strength in a battle thanks to his hand-to-hand skills. He also says that even if he dies in the battle, he will make sure that she will die too. Finally, he says that he could easily go to Navarus and tell him about what Sylvia has done, but immediately, answers that he won't do it, because he likes her. Sylvia finally asks Neal what he wants from her and Neal smiles and says that he wants her to tell him about Navarus' plan. This demand takes Sylvia by surprise. Neal makes a last comment about how Angela's death must have affected this plan severely. At night, Lark has once again a dream with the veiled woman, after a long time. But the woman isn't in her usual position under the big tree. As petals are falling around him, Lark instantly remembers the red doppleganger of his, that he has seen the last time in this dream. He is scared of the thought that this guy might appear again now. The woman appears and asks from Lark to wait and to not lose himself, while a tear is running down her cheek. In the morning, at Arzew, Seere enters the infirmary in order to water Yamurnia, later than usual. To her surprise, she notices that the flower on top of Yamurnia has bloomed. At the student council room, Sai hands a report about Angela to Setz, who is shocked by what he reads it. Meanwhile, at the Council, Gilles is sitting by the window in a good mood and comments on how nice the weather is. Lark is walking in an Arzew corridor, thinking about the woman that appeared in his dream again, after a long time. He is puzzling over what the woman meant by telling him to wait. His thoughts are then interrupted by Bathory, who is desperately yelling for him. Bathory starts by telling him that she brings bad news. She then informs him that Angela is missing. For a second, Lark freezes, and he then asks for more details, not taking the situation seriously. Bathory explains how Angela has disappeared, along with the carriage, while returning from the Council. Once again, Lark stays silent for a while, but he finally dismisses Bathory's worries, by saying that Angela has, most probably, gone for a visit somewhere. As Lark is leaving, Bathory screams at his back that the driver of the carriage was found murdered. Lark turns and looks at her stunned.